happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes
This is a list of possible fan episodes. If one wants to create a fan episode, create it here. NOTE: This should not include fan versions, short episodes, or spin-offs. Series overview 'Season 1' Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Shorts Shorts such as HTF Breaks, Kringles, and Love Bites. Love Bites HTF Breaks Kringles Character Pop-ups Remember to not put canon characters' pop-ups on here. Internet Season 1 *Trippy licks ice cream *Boris adjusts his glasses *Superspeed waves. *O'Clock looks madly at the viewers. *Ale throws a bomb from hand to hand. *Rip happily looks at the viewers. *Torn waves at the viewers. *Howdy lifts his cowboy hat up and swings it around like a cowboy. *Puffy looks shyly at the ground. *Fungus eats a slice of pizza. *Hippy waves at the viewers. *Pierce makes a fist at the viewers. *Peppery looks at the viewers. *Robo Star happily waves his arms in the air. ---- Internet Season 2 *Superspeed stands in a blue background. *Trippy happily waves his arms out as he looks at the viewers. *Robo Star is waving in a background full of grey metal things. *Truffles (as he never had one) looks mad at the viewers with a dark background. *Hippy waves at the sky. *Ale looks evily. *Pranky holds a bananna peel, smiles happily, with a background of laughter smilies. *Sir Gron is banging on his helmet, with a white background (presumably clouds). *Puffy stands nervously with a blue background. *Crafty stands with her claws out, in a dark blue sky with stars (if one looks closely, one of the stars is shaped like a heart instead). ---- Internet Season 3-5 These intros were used in Season 3, 4, and 5. *Platypus Aliens stand evily in a spaceship. P is for the Platypus Aliens - Platypi are plotting evil with pails of lasers and phones! *Elliott sleeps on his bed, with several springs sticking out. E is for Elliott - Enter the world of eggs and sleeping to make echos and ever-lasting blinks! *Superspeed is next to a cliff, looking to the right, about to fall off. S is for Superspeed - Super sore sayings can lead to sad mishaps and sips of bad drinks and soles of shoes! *Cheesy has a fat belly (from eating a lot of cheese) and has a background of numerous pieces of cheese, while he is amazed. C is for Cheesy - Eating cheese is chores for chumps and cake tastes like the core of the Earth! *Trippy eats ice cream and is about to walk in an ice cream store. T is for Trippy - Trip over tour signs for tips on how to take ice cream from ten talking tacks! *Robo Star is about to fall asleep on the grass. R is for Robo Star - No need to rake the rotten leaves, more like run onto the grass and rap to sleep! *Meaty stands happily in a background full of meat trees. M is for Meaty - Munching meat and veggies makes metabolism mingle! *Buddy stands with her cat holding a bag of seeds in her garden. B is for Buddy - She'll want to be your buddy when you ring bells and bake bacon for buckteeth to stay! *Rip rips a piece of paper, staring at it, sitting at his workdesk. R is for Rip - Raking is bad and rocks are good, but rolling is fun and so is renting movies! *Ava chats on the phone and sits at her computer. A is for Ava - She is aching for fake ants and all are acting as if they are at the ant convention! *Nippy stands playing a video game. N is for Nippy - No nodding for nets, naps are better and so are nipples and nerds! *Hippy stands in a meadow, with a hat falling off him and a background of a hill of ham sandwiches. H is for Hippy - His hips bump his hat off to the hills of ham sandwiches! *Sir Gron stands in the past with dinosaurs (with a noticable Cro-Marmot in the background). G is for Sir Gron - Get gaps of gems and goals to come from the past and girls will surround! *Takeda Nokashi stands randomly. T is for Takeda Nokashi - Take a tour on the trip of telling tales of ten more math tests! *Bulky stands angrily, ready to beat someone up, and he is waiting. B is for Bulky - A bully of bending and breaking backs can cause boredom and bakery to start! *Pierce gets ready to beat someone up. P is for Pierce - Pens are good to protest slapping and palms are also good to pet some puppies! *Fuzzy rests on the ground. F is for Fuzzy - Friends are fun to play with and faking to make forts is bad! *Torn watches a movie at a movie theater. T is for Torn - A movie takes place at tempos and traces to draw up tents! *Fireball stands watching a burning building. F is for Fireball - Fire is good font and faking is a fake! *In Play, what's going on?, they used a special starring card due to many starring roles. *Liftelle and Shiftette run away holding bags of money. L is for Liftelle, S is for Shiftette - No need to be thrifty, just take what's nifty and be out in fifty! *Lary and Mary stand at their breakfast table. L is for Lary, M is for Mary - Take a level at lakes and lawns; Make mints and mean to go to the mall! *Cloudy lays on a cloud happily. C is for Cloudy - Take your day on a cloud and eat cakes for cents only! *Snowy stands next to a campfire, melting a bit. S is for Snowy - For sakes and steak, have snow and stay out for sales of coats! *Minty eats mint ice cream at an ice cream shop. M is for Minty - Mints and mocking are good traits! *Howdy waves his rope in the air, standing in the desert. H is for Howdy - Have a cowboy hat and a hair cover so you can hit the desert with a horse! *Buck and Chuck stand finishing in a lake (reference to Fishing You Well). B is for Buck, C is for Chuck - Bake cookies and break cents! ---- Internet Season 6 Starting with episode Planting to Granting. It shows a character(s) doing something along with their personality with a quick quote. *Lifty & Shifty stand outside a house holding a few valuable items. "Doesn't it look valuable?" *Flippy sits in bed purring. "Some days are better than others!" *Gutsy gets ready to do a skateboard ramp. "Oh Yeah!" *Snowy sits in the snow. "I wanna make a snow angel!" *Ava makes a kiss in the air. "I love hearts!" *Lessy stands confused in science. "What am I doing here again?" *Rocky is collecting rocks. "This one looks edible!" *Buddy watches her plant grow. "This apple tree will make a billion!" *Lary & Mary eat breakfast. "This goat meat tastes good!" *Peppery eats pizza. "I'm not going to eat pepperoni because my name is Peppery! Ugh!" *Spot stands at the ice cream parlor. "I love customers!" *Waddles stands angrilly in his workshop. "If only I had a day off!" *Takeda Nokashi stands in a meadow. "I could of sworn I was a crusader, not a meadow lover..." *Pierce stands with someone's lunch money. "Now to beat up some nerds!" *Fungus eats a moldy piece of pizza and points to two trash cans. "Someone tell me...should I sleep in that trash can or that one?" *Robo Star bangs on his helmet. "Can anyone hear me through my incredibly large scarf?" *Cuddles is on a jungle gym. "I love this thing!" *Hippy sits on a bench. "I can't wait for my friends to come by!" *The Mole taps a glass of water with his cane. He never speaks, meaning no quote. *Sniffles gets ready to mix potions. "These two potions will mix just well!" *Moldy eats moldy food. "I love moldy food." *Spoke looks around. "I need help! Someone get a superhero!" *Splendid flies in the air. "Need a superhero? Just scream, and I'll be near faster than you can yell 'HELP!'" *Lumpy teaches biology. "And then I got in the bathtub..." *Torn sits in a car, waving at the viewers. "This is gonna be a good road trip!" *Nutty awaits in his chair. "Where's my candy?" *Rip happily eats a taco. "Needs more sauce..." ---- Internet Season 7-10 Starting with What's in a Name?, characters are shown with video clips of themselves in other internet shorts playing above them. If it is their debut episode, there is no videoclip (but this changes in their next starring role). *Cloudy is shown waving with a videoclip of her in Don't cloud around people. *Hoppy is shown laughing with a videoclip from Last Laugh. *Pranky is laughing (much like Hoppy) with a videoclip from Pranks for the Memories. *Sir Gron is standing still with a videoclip from I have a boney feeling. *Ale is staring evilly with a videoclip from Ice Cream, You Scream. *Pia is smiling with a videoclip from Your happy your ugly. *Chopstix and The Dragon are standing with a videoclip from Shattered Tears *Howdy waves his hat with a videoclip from Mountain of Trouble. *Hippy chuckles and waves with quick videoclips from Shake your Hips and A Hippy Situation. *Nippy waves his tail from side to side with a videoclip from Next-box 360. *Splendid flies and waves with a videoclip from Splendid's Space Adventure. *Pop smokes his pipe and Cub looks happily with a videoclip from Stop Stair-ing. *Jumpers hops with no videoclip. *Trippy rides a moped with a videoclip from What Up My Peeps?! *Robo Star takes a nap with a videoclip from Don't axe me a question! *Superspeed watches TV with a video clip from Wake Up and Smell the Coffee. *Rocky is eating an apple with a videoclip from I Shade a Flower. *Britton holds a feather with no videoclip. *Beth S. Alt makes a pose similar to Chun-Li's "Gomen ne!" pose with no videoclip. *Melody Melancholy holds a bunch of clothes and perfumes with no videoclip. *Fungus jumps out of a trash can with a videoclip from Trash Day. *Emily pets Kit-Kat resting on her lap with a videoclip from Cat Snatch. *Grunts the Gruesome rows a viking ship with a videoclip from I Thaw That Coming. *Snowie digs a bone with a videoclip from Dog Darn It!. *Rip plays a video game with a videoclip from Want Some Rip With That? *Torn watches a movie with a videoclip from Your happy your ugly. *Crafty makes a pose with her claws with a videoclip from Trouble Double Crosser. *Puffy looks around nervously with a videoclip from Puff Up, Little Chick. *Sporty kicks a soccerball with a videoclip from I'll Ski Your Cousin Later. *Wooly walks out of a plane with a videoclip from Hotel Me About It. *Gutsy fires himself from a cannon with a videoclip from Speak of the Daredevil. *Robo Star relaxes on a couch with a videoclip from Don't axe me a question! *Baby Face Quito pulls out a tommygun with no videoclip *Grafitiy covers a fraction of the screen with spraypaint with no videoclip *Billy, Willy, and Milly square dance with a videoclip from Playing Possum. ---- Internet Season 11-12 The starring characters appear in some pose under the title of the episode. The featuring characters are appearing under "This episode also features" one-by-one (they will not be mentioned here) *Hawkeye happily flies. *Pierce makes a fist at the viewers. *Licky gets tangled up with his tongue. *Spot chases Waddles on ice. *Thirsty reaches for a glass of water. *Howdy spins his lasso. *Pranky uses a prank flower squirt water at the viewers. *Cheesy eats through a cheese wheel. *RayTube looks nervously at the viewers. *Superspeed waves at the viewers. *Robo Star sleeps on a leaking water bed. *Trippy plays with a ball. *Mr. Pickles lifts his hat (greeting hello). *The Dragon blows fire. *Ale smiles happily, hiding a knife behind her back. *Grafitiy spray paints herself on the screen. *Rocky sniffs some rocks (one of them being a turtle's shell). *Hatchy pops out of an egg. *Minttles eats mints scattered around the place. *Lazy sleeps with his head on a computer keyboard. *Gutsy rides his motorcycle. *Crazy laughs in a straightjacket. *Hippy brushes his teeth. *Baldy sprays shaving cream on his face while holding a razor. ---- Internet Season 13-16 The title of an episode would be in large colored letters in a background relating to the title. Starring characters will have a poster with adjectives that describe them on the right of the poster. The poster is the color of the character in it. Featuring characters appear together on one big poster. This poster has no adjectives whatsoever. *Burr is inside a brown and yellow poster with the adjectives "Snow-loving ant-eating friend". *Hippy is inside a purple poster with the adjectives "Furry, park-loving bear". *Howdy is inside a tan-brown poster with the adjectives "Wild coyote cowpoke". *Sir Gron is inside a white poster with the adjectives "Undead crusader of the Middle Ages". *Fuddles is inside a pink poster with the adjectives "Pretty pink princess". *Robo Star is inside a grey poster with the adjectives "Lazy friendly cyber bunny". *Guddles is inside a red background with the adjectives "Mischievous red rabbit". *Emily & Kit-Kat are inside a green and purple poster with the adjectives "Fox cunning and fashion loving". *Trixie is inside a purple poster with the adjectives "Wizardly wolf". *Cavity is inside an orange poster with the adjectives "Candy-crunching fox". *Mimi is inside a pink poster with the adjectives "Internet princess". *Freezy is inside a light blue poster with the adjectives "ICEE arctic fox". *Mintleaf is inside a light green poster with the adjectives "Minty squirrel". *Artsy and Painty are inside a green and blue poster with the adjectives "Painting friends". Category:Lists Category:Content